Questions, Questions, And More Questions!
by DarkWindTheWolf
Summary: Ask A Question, Ask Any Question, Ask All The Questions, I Dare YOU! Will Your Question Be Answered or Will It Be Ignored? Who knows You Won't Know Until You Ask It! Our Favorite Mobians Are Always Ready To Answer Them Truthfully...Most Of The Time.
1. Pilot: Knuckles The Echidna

**Questions,Questions, And More Questions!-By DarkWindTheWolf**

**AN: Yep its one of those stories people...I get bored easily so don't judge me for the fictions I make ok? Anyway first chapter will be just stupid questions I make up to ask the Sonic crew and possibly all kinds of OC's. This one is rated T but barely because of the graphic language and suggested themes that will be pointed out, its a humor story people what'd you expect? If there are any questions that you want to be put in my stories or OC's just leave all that good information in the review, thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Special Pilot-Thanksgiving Day!<strong>

**Announcer: **Ladies and Gentlemen, Mobians of all kind, put your hands together for your host, you favorite wolf, the most interesting of them all, a very special individual...

**Random Audience Person: GET ON WITH THE FUCKING INTRO ALREADY DAMN!**

**Announcer:** Welcome Leonta the Wolf...

_The audience goes insane as a black and white comes onto the stage dressed in a tight red and white T-shirt, cacky shorts, red and white converse, both ears pierced, and a dog chain necklace. His eyes are turquoise and gleam brightly as the spotlight shines directly onto his person and the stage he is upon. He waves out towards the crowd blowing kisses, and oddly enough catches a pair of...panties? and puts them into his back pocket._

**Leonta: **What's Up Amigos! Thanks for coming out tonight we've got a special little thing going on with special guest of the dozens, man it's gonna be super crazy tonight. Oh and just to say something, Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Instead of being home and eating all of that good food mama made last night you all decide to come out here with me and leave the old hag to eat by herself. You should all feel terrible!

_Just then the crowd stopped cheering and thought about what Leonta just said, visualizing their mother's waiting for there children to come but sadly enough they never will. _

**Random**** Audience Person:** My mom hates me...

**Leonta: **Well it must suck to be you, anyway on with the show. The first guess I would like to call out is...wow seriously this guy? _(Now speaking in his ear microphone thingy)_ They couldn't get me anyone else with better social skills than this jackass?

_"Well they could have buuuut, you know things happen.."_

**Leonta: **Ugh, fine..._(Now speaking regularly with audience) _Alright folks, our firs guest is the one who doesn't chuckle, lives on a rock for most of his life...

**Random Audience Person: For fuck sake, what the hell is wrong with you people and these long introductions!**

**Leonta:** Grrr, Knuckles the Echidna get your arse out here!

The audience erupts into applause again as the red Echidna makes his way onto the stage taking a seat right in front of Leonta. He has his usually poker face on not feeling very amused with his current situation.

**Leonta: **Yo Knuckles, how you doing this good Thanksgiving evening?

**Knuckles:** Fine...I suppose

**Leonta: **Come on, tell me how you really feeeeeel! I know your actually a bubbly person on the inside your just hiding it under that hard act.

**Knuckles: **Look buddy, you must not know me very well but...

**Leonta: **Well that's the point of you being on this show, we've got a questioned based system that let's us know about your life style and opinions. Now the first questions is are you ready for this?

_Silence, Suspense,...Crispy Creme Donuts only 3.98...Wait, what?_

**Knuckles: **(Sigh) I guess, whose idea was for me to be on this show anyway.

**Leonta: **The Writer's.

**Knuckles: **Wha-

**Leonta: **Ok, true first question. (Ahem) Knuckles, why do you always stay on Angel Island 24/7?

**Knuckles: **Well, its simple really. You see I am a guardian of the Master Emerald and being the last one of my kind it is very vital that I make sure nothing happens to it. It all started a long time ago with a line of Echidna's...

**Leonta:** (Sweatdrop) _Geez, I only asked why not for you tell me the whole damn story..._I'm sorry to interrupt you but we are on a timed show so next question.

**Knuckles: _FINE..._**

**Leonta: **Alrighty then, oooo a themed question. Knuckles, on Thanksgiving day do you get together with your friends and eat dinner, or do you sit alone in the cold dark of night and feast by yourself?

**Knuckles: **Well, usually I would end up having dinner with Sonic and the gang, and that is always fun. _(Rolling his eyes, sarcasm obvious in his voice)_

**Leonta: **(Chuckles) Care to explain?

**Knuckles:** Sure, lets take last thanksgiving for example. There we were inside Amy Rose's house eating dinner and having a fun time like we all usually do when we are together. Now usually when I'm around Sonic and he tries me up with his jokes and pranks I'd usually put up with them. But sometimes he takes things to the limit pushing my anger to the very point.

**Leonta: **I feel a flashback coming on folks, Knuckles continue.

**Knuckles: **Alright, the last turkey wing was on the plate in the middle of the table, and as soon as I reached for it...

_Flashback:_

_**"Don't mind if I do" Knuckles froze eyes widened and on the urge of popping out of his head as he sees his food treasure suddenly disappear. Looking up he sees the culprit chewing on the wing rather forcefully, enjoying what was rightfully his.**_

_**"S-Sonic..." Knuckles managed to get out his rage beginning to get the very best of him. The cobalt hero looks to the Echidna as his name is being called and flashes his trademark smirk not realizing how bad he just screwed up.**_

_**"What's up buddy?"**_

_**"PUT THAT WING BACK!" Sonic looked at his food now half way gone, and back to Knuckles who looked ready to strike at any moments time. He then threw it into the air and swallowed it hole, ignoring the fact that he just swallowed a bone. **_

_**"SOOOONIIIIIIICCC!"**_

_**"OKAAAAY!"**_

_Flashback End:_

**Knuckles: **As for how that moment ended, let's just say Sonic's jaw grew three sizes that day.

**Leonta: **0_0 Wow, someone does not kid around about their food huh?

**Knuckles:** _(Now has a chicken bone)_ My precious, my precious meat. I will never let you go, hold onto you for all existence and if someone tries to take you from me I'll beat them with you.

**Leonta: **Ok, heh heh, weird innuendo anyone? Ok Knuckles here's a very pesronal question I have been wanting to ask of you since I heard the song...

**Knuckles: **Ugh, here we go...

**Leonta: **Don't interrupt, only I can do that! Anyway, why don't you giggle?

**Knuckles: **GRRRR, ok now let's get this straight and I'm not talking to only you and the audience, I mean everyone reader who is sitting at their computers,labtops,mac computers, I-Pads...

**Random Audience Member: GET ON WITH THE FUCKING POINT!**

**Leonta: WILL SOMEBODY GET THAT OBNOXIOUS BASTARD OUT OF HERE! **_(Cursing and screaming of lawsuit trials could be heard throughout the set) _(Ahem) Sorry about that Knuckles pleas continue.

**Knuckles: **Um right, where was I...Oh yeah. The original version of the song is supposed to say I don't giggle but instead it says I don't chuckle. That is some bullshit, of course I chuckle I don't care who they compare me to. And to answer your question hell now I don't giggle, I chuckle because I'm a man.

_The audience cheers and yells screaming out Knuckles name enjoying his vent on his apposed theme song. Even Leonta applauded him, now gaining a weird sense of respect for the sometime anti social Echidna._

**Leonta: **Very well put Knuckles, your not the total social problematic jackass I thought you were.

**Knuckles: **Thanks I...WHAT!

**Leonta: **Well on that note people it looks like we are out of time for this episode. Come back next time for even more crazy questions, guest, and RANDOMNESS! This has been Leonta the Wolf signing off. (Leaves the set with the audience applauding running from a now very pissed off Knuckles)

_**Screen Fades To Black  
>Come Back Next Time<br>Special Guest: Sonic & Rouge **_

* * *

><p><strong>A nice way to start of this little series huh? Well, to be honest will all of you I'm not really that proud of it myself, but I just wanted to have something updated for today as a little present to you all XD<strong>

**As for my other stories if any of you are still waiting for updates to them, they are coming, very slowly but they will come believe me. Whenever it comes to a time where I just start posting different stories its because I'm in a rut and am just giving my brain time to come up with ideas for my already running stories. Anyway leaving you all on that note, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	2. Episode 2: Sonic & Rouge

**Questions,Questions, And More Questions!-By DarkWindTheWolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or any of the things that they have created which include songs, characters, etc.**

**AN: Hey people, I'll be updating this story quicker than most of my others because its just straight randomness. And when I say random I mean random, also as I mention before this story is rated T but barely because of the graphic language and so on. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter here we go.**

**Oh I almost forgot, since I'm updating this kind of fast not many people put up questions in a review so for the most part it will be me just making up random questions. But for the people who did thank you for participating! (On a side note, any character bashing I do in these stories is only out of fun. I love all characters in Sonic, except for Big. Sure he's nice and all buuut, you know he's kinda useless)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Sonic The Hedgehog &amp; Rouge The Bat - The Blue Speed Demon &amp; The Sneaky Seductive Spy<strong>

**_Outside the studio set, a few minutes before showtime, Leonta could be seen with some dark figure smoking a cigarette and chatting about._**

"It's like you've got to get inside a person's mind as your asking them these question man. Expecting them to react one way and responding without hesitation, its the dream job and I'm living it an hour a day..." Leonta takes a puff from the cig and passes it to his associate who quickly takes it from him and dashes off into the street screeching loudly. Leonta just stared after him realizing he had no idea who that guy was.

"Wow, damn crackheads these days. Bastard took my smoke, oh well I guess I better get on set and get happy hour over with..."

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

**Announcer: **Ok folks, put your hands together for the man with the plan, one who can catch the fleas and spread'em, our only gray and black...

**Leonta: DUDE I SWEAR TO CHAOS IF YOU DON'T CHILL WITH THAT, I'M FIRING YOU ON THE SPOT!**

**Announcer: **Clap for Leonta people..._Why does everybody hate me these days? _

**_The audience begins to go insane but Leonta quickly hushes them and tells them to all listen up. Hearing the obvious seriousness in his voice they don't go against his wishes and obediently tune in._**

**Leonta: **Ok everyone, before we get on with the show today I have a public announcement. Don't share smokes with people you don't know because they will run off screaming like complete psychopaths throughout the city. Ok, now seriousness aside...**HOW IS EVERYONE TONIGHT!**

**_The Audience explodes into uproar like before with Leonta taking all the commotion in with a cocky smirk upon his face. He did love his job and no one could deny that fact in a million years, and that's a long time in wolf years you know._**

**Leonta: **Alright, I like the sound of that people, I really really do. Anyway on with tonight's guest, give a hand for two noticeable people, you know them you love them, and possibly want to marry them. Sonic The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat to the stage!

**_The cobalt Hedgehog and whit Bat make their way onto the stage taking in all of the attention that they were getting. Sonic being the cocky guy he is started showing and not surprisingly Rouge began to do the same thing, blowing kisses and winking at all to all the guys. They caught the air kisses and put them to their hearts making all the women in the audience smack them in the back of the head. As they reached Leonta they took their rightful seats in front of him and waited until the crowd calmed down._**

**Leonta: **Welcome Sonic, and welcome _(Takes Rouge's hand and kisses it gently, making her giggle) _Ms. Rouge. I'm so glad the both of you could make it out this way tonight, so tell me how the both of you are doing.

**Sonic: **Great, I actually had to come and make my appearance today since knuckle-head was on last episode. I know your the one to ask the questions and all but, why him of all people for a pilot?

**Leonta: **Dude, wouldn't I like to know? _(He and Sonic laugh) _Alright, how about you Rouge?

**Rouge: **Fabulous as always honey, and just like Sonic when I saw Knuxie the other night. I had to get my sexy body on TV too you know?

**Leonta: **(Chuckle) Well maybe me and you could work something out later on tonight to make that happen more often. If you catch my drift. (_He winks at her, getting more giggles from her and causing Sonic to fake gag.)_

**Sonic: **I thought this was a talk show, not some way for a guy to get lucky with Rouge.

**Rouge: **Awww, Sonic seems to be jealous everybody. Don't worry Big Blue, I'll give you a special little something something after the show so you won't feel left out. (_Rouge winks at him making the blue hedgehog roll his eyes and shake his head)_

**Leonta: **Wow, I think I already what the first question of tonight should be. Ok, Sonic and Rouge this question is for the both of you, are the two of dating or are planning to date in the near future?

**Rouge: **Hmmm, you sure that's a question you just randomly thought of or are you worried Sonic is competition?

**Leonta: **Not worried, just curious is all. It's my job after all.

**Rouge:** _Interesting character isn't he?..._Well to answer your question, me and Sonic are not really compatible.

**Leonta: **Really? Sonic do you agree with what Rouge says?

**Sonic: **100%, me and Rouge only flirt because we both like to have fun you know? No strings attached or anything.

**Leonta: **(_A devious smirk appears on his face)_ So, by no strings attached your saying the both of you have had sexual relations with each other right? _(This makes Sonic fall out of chair and Rouge eyes widened huge blush on her face) _(Chuckles) That answers my question.

**Rouge: **We never did answer, its just that was a very unexpected question. Isn't this a public show?

**Leonta: **Well in my book you should expect the unexpected, and of course this is. If this bothers anyone not my fault the witnessed it, they have been warned. Anyway, I have my answer for it so let it go.

**Sonic & Rouge: **(Sigh) Alright.

**Leonta: **Great! Now, next question and this will be the last one before we go into our viewers question round. (Ahem) For the both of you once again, what do you think the happiest moment in your life will be?

**Sonic: **The day that bitch Sally Acorn gets off my nuts and lets me what the fuck I want to do...

**Leonta: Damn! **We've Sally Acorn on the phone line right now wanting to give a few choice words to Sonic.

_**Sally: So its like that huh Sonic! Just wait until the next time your in Knothole, I'm cuttin off your D-**_

**Leonta: **Well Sonic, looks like your screwed. Do you have any regrets since you may lose your juevos?

**Sonic: I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Leonta: **Brave, stupid, but very brave. Anyway how about you Rouge?

**Rouge: **Every day is my happiest moment. I mean look at me, I've got a body, money, spy skills, and I own a club and can basically get what I want. What else could I ask for?

**Sonic: **Well considering what you want doesn't call for you to ask but beg and... _(Rouge kicks him out of his chair)_ Owww, floor we've got to stop meeting like this...

**Leonta: **You two are a trip! Alright on to the reviewers round! We've only got two reviewers with questions...that breaks my heart (Sniffles)

**_The audience Sonic, and Rouge all tell him it will all be alright._**

**Leonta: **I appreciate that, thanks everyone. Anyway moving along, CharmyXCream14 has a total of four questions to ask and SakuraDreamerz has two. Let's start ith SakuraDreamerz questions since there are only two. Ok, first question is for Sonic. What was the most exciting battle you've ever had with ol' Scrambled Eggs for Brains?

**Sonic: **Hmmm, me and my friends have kicked Eggman's ass countless numbers of times so I would have to say...the time I was a Werehog and went wolf crazy on his machine called the Egg Dragoon.

**Leonta: **Wow, do you have video footage of that man? Cause it sounds like it was interesting as hell.

**Sonic: **Yeah, check it out - /watch?v=cpGShqPlVZQ

**Leonta: **You heard the man, roll the footage!

**_About Seven Minutes Later..._**

**Leonta: **Wow Sonic, that was insane.

**Rouge: **Yeah Big Blue, it was really interesting to watch.

**Sonic: **It was fun too believe me, I can pretty much kick ass in any form I'm in.

**Leonta: **I see, well anyway onto the next question from our reviewer. Ok, now this one is for Rouge. It says, Rouge how did you become so interested in jewelry?

**Rouge: **Well, in all truth that story is very sad actually. You see when I was little my mother would never take care of me like she was supposed to, having fend for myself for food and clothes and whatever else. One day she brought me home a Chaos Emerald and ever since laying my eyes on that I thouht jewels would be the only thing to make myself feel good on the inside.

**_This brought aww's and tears, along with a few I love you Rouge's from along the crowd and no one was smacked this time._**

**Leonta: **Woah, that is a really sad story Rouge. Just how in the world did you make it out to be the happy girl you are today?

**Rouge: **I made friends, being around with Sonic and the others for so long just took the sadness out of my life. I mean when your around them they just make you smile you know?

**Sonic: **(Sniffles) Aww Rouge, I'm touched you love me so much. _(Making Rouge and Leonta laugh)_

**Leonta: **Geez this is one interesting episode. Okie dokie, lets head onto our next reviewer along with the last four questions to the show. (Ahem) Another question for Sonic. How did you feel when you first met Tails?

**Sonic: **Well that's easy. My first reaction was, what the fuck is that? All I saw were two tails hanging from a tree and it kinda looked like a coconut or something. Anyway, when I got closer I saw Tails and thought he was a girl at first hearing him talk. His voice was super squeaky and now that I think about it still is.

**Leonta: **And I thought I was mean haha, how old is he now anyway?

**Sonic: **I have no idea, but if he hasn't hit puberty yet then he is doomed.

**Rouge: **Oh come on Sonic. Leave poor little Tailsy alone, your just jealous he has more fan girls than you.

**Sonic: **Well when Tails gets a fan girl that chases him around with a hammer almost everyday you can talk to me about feeling jealous.

**Leonta: **You are referring to Amy correct?

**Sonic: **Oh big time...

**Leonta: **I think I know who my next guest will be..._(Smirks Evilly)_

**Sonic: **Uh oh...

**Leonta:** Thats beside the point, now onto the second question from our reviewer. Rouge this one's yours, we may have kinda answered this one already but, were you poor as a child?

**Rouge: **No, just badly taken care of is all, no more comments on that.

**Leonta: **Alright, moving quicker than I thought on that one. Well lets see here...Sonic just why are you so afraid of water?

**Sonic:** _(Face suddenly turned pale and eyes widened greatly) _It's kind of short story.

**_Flash Back__:_**

**_A younger version of Sonic at maybe the age of 10 was running through the forest stopping as he came upon a large pond. Pondering how he was going to get across since he couldn't swim didn't notice the beedy eyes of someone watching him in the water. The eyes disappeared as Sonic prepared to run across, but when Sonic was close enough the figure jumped out scaring Sonic yelling out loudly._**

**_"WHATS UP HEDGIE, MY NAME'S VECTOR THE CROCODILE AND I'M GREEN LIKE VEDGIE, HOWS ABOUT TO TURN BACK AROUND BEFORE I GIVE YOU A WEDGIE?" The green Mobian yelled at a very scared Sonic who was flailing about in the water. Vector only looked at him slightly before swimming away, with Sonic still almost drowning._**

**_Flash Back End:_**

**Leonta: **So that was your worst moment and how you met Vector?

**Sonic: Y-Y-Yes...**

**Rouge:** I finally understand why your always cautious around Vector. Aww, poor thing.

**Leonta: **I feel for you Sonic. But don't fret you'll get over it soon. Like I did with my fear of heights, once I learned not to be afraid I always gave a phrase when people asked me if I still am. I would tell them "No one should be afraid of heights its the ground that kills you." Well off my life which is very interesting in my opinon, but here is our final question for the night and it is for Rouge. Ok, wow this one is...(laughs)...funny. Ok..Whoo...Seriously. (Ahem) Rouge, has anyone ever caught you in your underwear or the nude before? and be honest.

**Rouge: **_(Blushing madly) _Well there was this one time my clothes got soaking wet from the rain. I had just taken off my shirt and pants when Shadow Chaos Controlled into my room unannounced seeing me half naked in the motion of taking my bra off. It was sooooo embarrassing, but it was kind of funny to see Shadow's reaction. His grew insanely wide and his mouth hung open as he just froze staring at me. I yelled at him and told him to get out and he quickly ran out the door, I knew he was nervous because he didn't use the Emerald like he usually would. _(By this point Leonta, Sonic, and the entire audience were laughing at Rouge's story as she giggled slightly blushing still)_

_**Miles away in Club Rouge...**_

_**"DAMN IT ROUUUUGE!"** Bottles could be seen being thrown at walls and on floors and other places. One bat was really going to be pissed when she got home, but the ebony Hedgehog wasn't worried about that._

_**Back At The Studio...**_

**Leonta: **Well that was very nice of you to share with us Rouge. I'm pretty sure Shadow is not very pleased with you telling half the world with that but, you probably know he wouldn't hurt you right?

**Rouge: **(Sweatdrops) Well, he might hurt my club but he knows better than to touch me. Unless he wants to start walking around with one jewel instead of one, and I don't mean Chaos Emeralds Folks.

**Sonic: **This is why I don't anger women, they cheat in what is supposed to be fair fights.

**Leonta: **Sonic me and you are on the exact same wavelength. But oh well folks it looks like we are now officially out of time for this episode. Thank you Rouge and Sonic for showing today, I plan on having you here again some other time.

**Sonic & Leonta: **It's no problem, we enjoyed it.

**Leonta: **That's great, well everybody this is Leonta signing off once again and I hope to catch you all here next time! (Jumps off stage and heads outside lighting another cigarette) Yep, I'm living the dream. (His phone rings) Hello?...Oh, hey what's up sis?...WHAT?

**Screen Fades To Black  
>Come Back Next Time<br>Special Guest: Amy Rose & Someone Unexpected?**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Another chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed this one better than the first since it's kind of longer and more questions were asked this time around. Remember if you want a question to be asked just leave it in a review and I'll try my best to put it into the story. Also I said last chapter that I would accept OC's and I still do, just send me a PM giving their information and what ever else you think is important. Anyway, I'm out of here once again. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
